


Milk

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Tsuna is Decimo and sent by his mother to buy milk. And then the worst happened.[Inspired by noodleexplosion on tumblr (but, y'know, it was on slack)]





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Tsu-kun,” Nana asked, “could you get me milk from the supermarket? We ran out.”

Tsuna, nearly tripping at the door, said, “Yeah, sure. I'm headed that way anyway.” He checked his watch. “I'll be back around five? Is that okay?”

“Of course! I know your job keeps you busy,” Nana smiled. _Like that man,_ she nearly added, only to remember Iemitsu had been due home for three months and still hadn't returned. At least _Tsuna_ still returned, even for short spurts, to see his mother.

“Juudaime,” Gokudera greeted him outside his house eagerly. “The car's ready.”

Tsuna nodded. “So, this family – no drugs, right?”

“Right.”

Tsuna sighed. “Another long meeting. Maybe Reborn's suggestion of drinking coffee is a good one. Oh, and Gokudera, I'm going to the supermarket after this to buy some milk.”

“Yes, Juudaime,” he agreed readily, already thinking of security precautions.

* * *

He hummed down the aisles, thankful he was wearing normal clothes. Gokudera had tried to insist on the sort _Giotto_ wore, and while he wore it at meetings, he sure as hell wasn't going to wear to the damn _supermarket._

After buying the milk, he left the store, phone pinging. Tsuna stopped, seeing it was from Gokudera, looking at it-

_**RUN GET OUT OF THERE JUU-HJKL** _

A typo? A prank? But neither were like his Storm Guardian. Tsuna frowned, calling the number. When the call didn't go through, he wondered what had happened. Gokudera _always_ answered within the first five rings-

Pain. Pain exploded in his chest and his gut and his body. He couldn't feel his legs, he could only watch the ground surging upwards to catch him as he fell. He fell onto his side, coughing, the vague sound of tires screeching dimly registering.

 _Mother,_ he asked calmly, _can you make this pain go away?_

Screams. Oh, be quiet, he wanted to say, it was only a scratch. But a scratch wouldn't mean lying on the ground or all this...blood around, his mind reasoned.

Huh. He was injured.

A voice. “Call an ambulance,” someone ordered, then pressure on his wounds.

 _You won't make it,_ his intuition, his Vongola, Hyper Intuition, told him.

Oh, shut up. You have shitty timing, he told it.

His phone on the ground. The owner of the hands was speaking to him, telling him to stay awake.

“Kaa-” he gurgled.

“It'll be all right,” the voice said soothingly.

“Kaa-san,” Tsuna spat out along with a mouthing full of blood. “Call – please...” each word was a struggle to get out; why like this? Why had fate – no, don't think about that. Not yet, not yet, _live._

The voice spoke again as though through water, and cold was by his ear. An object, or something. A shaking hand, Tsuna vaguely saw.

“Tsu-kun?” Nana chirped down the line.

“Mum,” Tsuna mumbled.

“Tsu-kun?” This time more frantic. “What is it? What's wrong?”

“Sorry,” he slurred, the cold in his limbs deadening. “I'm – sorry. Love you.”

Was he crying, or was it raining?

“Tsu-kun, tell me what happened,” this time pleading, desperate.

“Injured” was all Tsuna said. “I love you. Thank – for not giving up – on Dame-Tsuna.” Oh god, could he do this? Yes, he could. He had faced down so many, he could.

“Tsunayoshi,” and his full name was almost too much.

He panted for breath, his intuition screaming at him to _live_ and his heart crying _why like this_ and his mind searching for a way out.

“Mum. Tell the others – love them. Reborn. All. A-and thanks. For staying with Dame-Tsuna.”

A wave of peace, and then as it faded pain was brought back, dulled now. The voice was speaking again, telling him to _live._

 _I know,_ he told the voice. _I know, I want to too._

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and his mother was telling him he didn't have to apologise for anything. “I'll – waiting. Happy. Peace.” He was lying. He didn't know what to think. “Warmth.” But he was cold. So cold. He reached out for Flame but there was none.

“Not anyone's fault. Stay – happy. Love...you...” This time his mind was fading with his body, and it was cold and painful but at the same time comforting.

His mother was saying soothing things now, singing that lullaby from when he was a kid to chase away the monsters. He smiled to himself, the blood pooling out even further and more screams soundings.

Sirens as well, but weren't they too late? How long had it been?

He couldn't feel the hands applying pressure any more, and the shaking hand with the phone was still there. He held up a hand, ignoring the person's request to stay still.

“Thank you,” he said again with great effort, to his helper than to anyone else. A man, huh, he thought. No, a boy.

“You too,” he said to the person with the phone, seeing it was a girl. It was calmer now, the words coming out easier. The pain still mocked him but- it wasn't so bad?

“Love you,” he mumbled again. Was the milk all right?

His eyes slid shut, and then he tried to force them open again.

A light. When his eyes closed, a light beamed out at him, and so he didn't fight it anymore.

“ _You did well, Decimo,”_ a voice told him.

Yeah, I guess I did, Tsuna replied groggily. Everyone's alive, and Byakuran hasn't destroyed the world yet. I got Xanxus to speak to me normally...normal for him, anyway. And...some other things, too. I made friends.

Poor mother.

“Love you,” he murmured again, and this time it was for good.

He didn't move again, and all around him the sound of screams and sirens announced to the world the Vongola Tenth was dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay but imagine tsuna being shot at some random place like the supermarket because some mafia members wanted him dead and once the perpetrators leave to avoid cops, he asks someone that was near to take his phone and call his mom to tell her he loves her before he passes out"


End file.
